The present invention relates to a communication system, a terminal device, a communication processing method, a communication processing program, and storage medium stored with the communication processing program.
A communication system for transmitting and receiving information between a game device and a controller through a preset, prescribed communication method is well known.
A user wanting to enhance a function of a controller desires to connect a desired extension apparatus to the controller and then use it.
However, in the case of carrying out packet communication of a predetermined type and predetermined capacity between the game device and the controller, transmission and reception of information cannot be carried out between the extension apparatus and the game device merely by connecting the extension apparatus to the controller, thereby not being able to use the extension apparatus.